


Good Deeds

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Heero and Duo are away on vacation Wufei decides to take care of their plants and the results are quite unexpected.<br/>A Christmas fic for Color Coated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Deeds

A Christmas fic for Color Coated, who requested: 1x2 with Wufei walking in and joining.

Warnings: Angst, language, fluff, sexy times

Pairings: 1x2, 1x2x5

Good Deeds

It was four in the morning, and Wufei had been awake for three hours, had been staring at the ceiling and scowling and then consciously forcing himself to relax his face and close his eyes and not think about it and succeeding for all of five minutes before thinking about it again and the cycle had to end.  
With a frustrated groan, he got out of bed and dressed in the dark, pulling on trousers and a sweater and then going into the hallway to put on his shoes and coat and grab his keys.  
It took almost half an hour to get across town, even this early in the morning, even without traffic, but then Wufei parked in front of the house and he used his spare key to let himself in.  
He was struck, not for the first time, by how much of a surprise the house Heero and Duo lived in was, and how much it also seemed to fit them.  
The house was small, just two bedrooms - one converted into an office for Heero since Duo had taken over the garage - the yard was just a patch of concrete and dirt, the decorations sparse, but the living room was filled with plants of all kinds, some tropical, some mundane, but there was green everywhere.  
Wufei hadn’t realized that Duo was so obsessed with plants, with growing things, until he had asked Heero two years ago what to get Duo for his birthday and Heero had suggested some kind of Chinese plant, something that Duo could take care of and that would remind him of Wufei.  
So Wufei had given him an urn orchid with violet blossoms that reminded Wufei of Duo’s eyes, sometimes, when the light hit just right.  
He was happy to see the orchid was still alive - still looked healthy.  
Actually all of the plants looked to be in remarkable shape.  
Considering the fact that Heero and Duo had decided to go on an impromptu vacation three days ago and hadn’t thought to ask anyone to water their plants, hadn’t thought to care about the garden that Duo had cultivated.  
With a sigh, Wufei shrugged out of his jacket and went into the kitchen to fill a pitcher with water.  
He started with the aloe and the herbs Duo kept in the kitchen, and then he moved out into the living room, meticulously checking each plant and watering it.  
Wufei had never been to their bedroom, but he was willing to bet Duo kept plants there too. Hell, Duo kept plants at his desk at Preventers headquarters - and now Wufei was wondering if he should water those too…  
He opened the bedroom door and stared.  
The occupants of the room stared back at him.  
Duo and Heero were on the bed, naked, Heero on his hands and knees and Duo on his knees behind him, his hands gripping Heero’s hips tightly and it was clear they were having sex.  
“What are you doing here?” Duo asked, both he and Heero looking at Wufei with wide eyes.  
Wufei held up the pitcher.  
“Watering your plants. What are you doing here?”  
“We live here,” Duo said and he smirked. “You’re watering our plants.”  
“You’re on vacation - you made that stupid speech at work about missing the Christmas party because you were going away.”  
Heero snorted and he turned his head enough to look at Duo over his shoulder.  
Duo chuckled.  
“Yeah, uh… I guess I kind of… lied?”  
Wufei frowned.  
“You lied about going on vacation just to get out of going to the party?”  
“Well… and so I could spend three days in bed with Heero.” Duo grinned and slapped Heero’s ass playfully.  
It reminded Wufei of the fact that he was standing in their bedroom with a pitcher of water and they were naked and in the middle of sex.  
“I should go.”  
“Wufei.”  
Heero’s voice was rough, as though his throat was dry, as though he and Duo had been kissing for hours or -  
“Thank you for thinking of the plants.”  
“Of course.”  
He turned to leave, feeling himself blush at Heero’s thanks.  
“Wait. ‘Fei.”  
Duo was biting the corner of his mouth, a nervous gesture that Wufei rarely saw.  
Wufei arched an eyebrow at him.  
“It’s late - or maybe it’s early. You should stay.”  
“Your couch is impossible to sleep on,” Wufei shook his head, he had tried that once, last year when he had come over for dinner and had too much to drink. “And you two are… busy.” He gestured to them. He wasn’t surprised that they hadn’t moved, hadn’t pulled apart or made some effort to cover themselves.  
He had, after all, walked in on them having sex in the med bay once, in the locker rooms a few times, and now this… well. It was the privacy of their own home, their own bedroom.  
“Our bed is quite comfortable,” Heero said.  
“And occupied,” Wufei pointed out.  
“We’ve got room for one more,” Duo said, grinning.  
Wufei frowned and looked between them. He wondered if this had something to do with the mistletoe, with Duo’s antics last week and how he had cornered Wufei under the damn poisonous plant and kissed him until Wufei was breathless and half hard.  
Duo sat back and pulled Heero up, so that he was straddling his lap and his erection jutted out, glistening with precum.  
Wufei swallowed at the sight.   
Duo stroked Heero with his right hand, slowly, languidly, lazily.  
“Put down the pitcher. Join us.”  
Wufei put down the pitcher, because he felt like an idiot holding it, but he hesitated.  
Heero’s head rested on Duo’s left shoulder, his lips parted and his breathing shallow, his blue eyes dark and hooded and a little unfocused, but he was looking right at Wufei.  
He reached out one hand.  
Wufei stepped forward and took Heero’s hand in his own.  
Heero tugged him onto the bed, close enough for Heero to kiss him, his lips warm and firm and demanding and it felt like a battle, like a brief war for control, for survival, until Wufei gave in and let himself drown in Heero’s touch, let himself revel in the feel of Heero’s hands tugging at his clothes, smoothing over his chest and hips and stroking his cock.  
Wufei shuddered and he pulled away from Heero’s mouth so that he could draw in a deep breath, could try to still his racing heart and throbbing pulse.  
But as soon as he pulled away from Heero’s mouth Duo reached out, grabbed his neck, and pulled him back and kissed him.  
This kiss wasn’t a war, it was a slow, sensuous tease that made Wufei feel at once incredibly jealous of the fact that Heero was able to kiss Duo at will and amazed at just how intense it was, how it made Wufei practically melt into their bodies.  
Duo eased back after a few moments, and he looked a little dazed, his smirk wide and content.  
“How do you want to do this?” Duo asked him.  
“I’ve never done this, like this,” Wufei had to admit.  
“What do you want?” Heero asked, his hands still stroking Wufei’s cock.  
“I -”  
“I want to taste you,” Heero interrupted and Duo laughed.  
“Sorry,” Duo said and gave Wufei a lopsided grin. “He gets a little greedy.”  
Heero scowled but he pushed against Wufei’s shoulders, easing him back on the bed and leaning down to lick his cock, his pink tongue flicking out to taste the tip, to swirl around the bead of precum and Wufei moaned, actually, embarrassingly, moaned at the sensation.  
Heero made some kind of noise, something that sounded like pleasure, and then his mouth descended over Wufei’s cock, slowly taking in the entire length until Wufei was enveloped in hot, tight heat and had to close his eyes.  
“Feel good?” Duo asked.  
Wufei nodded. He didn’t think he could form words. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do any justice to the question, couldn’t describe just how amazing it felt to have Heero’s mouth wrapped around his cock.  
“Good.”  
Duo did something and Heero groaned, sending an amazing vibration through his mouth and Wufei’s cock.  
Wufei opened his eyes and he saw Duo grinning, saw him slowly pulling out of Heero and then pushing back in and Heero groaned again and Wufei bit his lip to keep from moaning, to keep from begging for more, but Duo saw him bite him lip and he smirked even wider.  
“Still feel good?”  
Duo shoved into Heero, hard and deep and fast and Heero made a noise between a shout and a moan and Wufei shuddered.  
“Yes, yes,” he panted. He had to grip the comforter on the bed to stop himself from gripping Heero’s head. “Yes,” he moaned when Heero did something, swirled his tongue and applied more suction and it felt like heaven.  
“Let your hair down.”  
“What?” Duo’s demand made him frown.  
“Please. I’ve always wanted to see it down.”  
Duo was breathing hard, his thrusts into Heero’s body erratic, and it was clear he was close.  
Wufei used one hand to pull his hair loose.  
“Fuck. You’re so beautiful, Wufei,” Duo groaned. “So - so - god, so beautiful.” He gave one last, deep thrust into Heero and then he stilled, eyes wide and mouth open and Wufei felt himself come, quite unexpectedly.  
But Heero’s mouth worked to swallow him, slowly easing back only when Wufei started to go soft.  
Duo pulled out of Heero and flopped down on the bed bonelessly. Heero sat up and Wufei saw the evidence of his own orgasm and he wondered when Heero had come, wondered what had driven him to the brink and beyond.  
Heero curled up against Duo, his back to his front and Wufei was struck by how perfect they looked, how naturally their bodies fit together.  
And then Heero held out his hand and Wufei accepted it again.


End file.
